


Lazy Mornings

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire loved lazy mornings with Combeferre, after all it hadn't always been like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written because it's R shipping week and I couldn't pass up the chance of being able to write fluff for these two instead of working on my essays...

For Grantaire there was nothing quite as nice as waking up with Combeferre; lazy mornings, were definitely his favourites. There was just nothing that gave him the same feeling as opening his eyes to the sight of Combeferre still asleep, their limbs entangled, Combeferre's arms wrapped around him. He felt safe in these moments, safe and much happier than he had before their relationship had begun. He wasn't good, he wasn't even sure that he would ever be, but he was definitely closer to it than he had been in the past. As supportive as their friends had always been, and still were, Combeferre made him feel safe and stable, at least for most of the time. Combeferre knew what to do and how to help him, even if Grantaire didn't know it himself sometimes.

It hadn't always been like this, he hadn't always had the safety of Combeferre, the knowledge that he would be there whatever may happen. He had come a long way from the cynical alcoholic sitting at the back of their meetings, in love with Enjolras, craving every bit of attention that he could get from him, even If it was bad. 

Combeferre had been there in unexpected ways. Grantaire had always known how perceptive he was and that he cared for everyone of them in his own quiet way, not as overly affectionate as Courfeyrac, or in Joly's uplifting way, but much calmer. Being cared for by Combeferre meant a quiet companion, who was just there, giving him space as long as he needed it and not asking him to talk. Sometimes Combeferre's company was unexpected, like when they were sitting together in the library, studying or writing assignments, or when the other man joined him for coffee, both of them sitting there, Grantaire drawing, Combeferre reading, while they exchanged the occasional comment. Their friendship had always been like that, rooted in shared knowledge and silences rather than the clash of two oppositions that Enjolras and Grantaire were, or the almost creepy understanding between Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Enjolras. Combeferre cared, but he did not run around trying to convince Grantaire that he was wrong, he simply accepted him, and Grantaire appreciated that.

As he had told Grantaire Combeferre had harboured feelings for him for some time, but he had accepted that Grantaire was in love with Enjolras; felt jealous and hoped for Grantaire to change his mind about his best friend maybe, but it had been accepted nevertheless.

* * *

 

“Why should I have hated him for making you happy?” Combeferre would ask him much later. “It would have hurt, but seeing you happy was much more important to me.” For a moment Grantaire would feel his throat tightening, and he would swallow.

“Let's not talk about it now, I'm here with you, that's what counts right now,” he would finally say.

* * *

 

They had grown closer when Grantaire had had a particularly bad day that ended with Combeferre finding him in the worst shape yet at his flat. He had stayed with him and when Grantaire had woken up he had told him that it couldn't go on like this.

Grantaire had tried to call bullshit, but Combeferre had obviously expected it and the look he had given him had been enough to shut him up. 

“I'm only trying to help you, R. You can go on like this, but only for so long, and I'm sure the others would agree with me if I told you that we don't want to lose you,” he had said.

Grantaire had put his head in his hand, and his voice had been barely more than a whisper when he had said, “But how?” 

“We're your friends,” Combeferre had replied, “we'll be there for you, all of us.”

And they had been, just as Combeferre had said they would, even though it was Combeferre himself who carried most of the weight. It was he who was around Grantaire most of the time; some days Joly almost dragged him away to make him get rest. It was a hard few weeks until the worst was over for Grantaire, but in the end he made it and by that time Grantaire had become used to Combeferre's presence in his flat. 

Combeferre stayed for a while, to continue to watch Grantaire for his own safety, and they found that they didn't mind each other's company. Grantaire found himself sitting on the other end of the couch, a mug with coffee in his hands, his feet tugged under Combeferre's thigh, arguing politics and philosophy. If arguing with Enjolras was thrilling, this was even more exciting, for every argument that Grantaire could come up with Combeferre found a reply and where Enjolras would have stopped in his tracks because he wouldn't be able to believe that someone actually found a counter argument for what he had said, Combeferre just took it in and replied smoothly. The most terrifying thing about it was probably how few words Combeferre needed to get his point across, where others took long turns to explain their argument he broke it down to a simple sentence that was actually harder to counter than the longer argument would have been.

* * *

 

Much later Grantaire would explain that it was that time that had made him fall in love with Combeferre.

“You know, you just began to fascinate me so much. No matter what I argued for you could easily come up with something to counter me, it made me want to pick apart your brain, and I think on some level it made me want to see you out of control, because you were always so collected,” he would tell Combeferre.

And Combeferre would raise an eyebrow and smile in that very special way and say, “I take it you mean that in more than one way.”

Grantaire would laugh and swat at him. “You know exactly how I mean that.”

* * *

 

Eventually Combeferre moved back to the flat he shared with Enjolras and Courfeyrac, and Grantaire found himself alone again. He would have missed the discussions if they wouldn't have spent so much time having them via texts or over coffee instead. He didn't even realise how much time they had begun to spend together if Joly hadn't remarked on it one day after finding Grantaire in the library on his own for once.

“It's really hard to find you alone these days to have a simple chat,” he said and Grantaire had to take a moment to think about it.

“Yes, I guess so,” he said, realisation dawning on his face, “I really have been spending a lot of time with Combeferre haven't I?”

Joly grinned. “Yes, you have my friend. Anything you want to tell me about that?”

“Ah Joly, you delight me. There's nothing to tell there. We're just two friends who like to talk to each other.”

“I guess, I'll have to believe you there.”

“Believe me, Joly, you would be amongst the first to know. I would make sure of that.”

Joly laughed and sat down across from him. “Then tell me what you've been up to, 'Taire, since it's become so hard to catch you alone.”

And Grantaire laughed along and began to tell.

* * *

 

Sometimes Grantaire still tried to hook up with girls. It was far from his old number of one night-stands and harmless flirts, but every once in a while when he felt like it he would go out and try to chat up someone, male or female, or neither of the two, whatever seemed interesting that day. There was a number of people who came out of Grantaire's bedroom the morning after to find him standing in the kitchen discussing some thing or other with a handsome stranger. Most would decline the offer of a cup of coffee and breakfast, and the few who stayed found themselves not excluded but in a kind of awkward situation and wondering if there was anything going on with these two.

One morning found a rather stunning brunette meeting Enjolras and Combeferre in the kitchen, Enjolras hiding that he got slightly flustered by it behind a raised eyebrow and a charming smile, while Combeferre, who was closest to the coffee machine, asked her calmly if she wanted some. She was one of the few who just took it in her stride and part of the even smaller group of people who actually wanted to see Grantaire again. They went on a few dates together, but it ended when she had to go back to her family in Spain. 

When she left she told Grantaire, “And please stay in contact, I want to know when you and that Combeferre guy finally knock it off.” Grantaire laughed and hugged her a last time before she waved at him and left through airport security.

It was a few weeks later and after several evening spent mulling over her words that Grantaire asked Combeferre out. The other man took only seconds to consider before he said yes and witnessed a wide grin spreading over Grantaire's face.

If anyone asked their friends they had been dating for months at that point and they couldn't really make themselves deny it because if they were completely honest that was what they had been doing. Even though they were now dating in earnest their meetings didn't change much. They continued to drink coffee together, study together and discuss at the weirdest time of day via texts. The only thing that changed was that there was hand-holding now, or body contact, and after a time even kisses.

It was after the first night that Combeferre spent in his bed that Grantaire discovered how much he liked mornings with him. When he woke up with his head resting against Combeferre's bare chest, their legs intertwined, not a centimetre too much between them, he thought for the first time that this must be how it felt to be with someone with whom he could imagine spending the rest of his life.

And when Combeferre stirred and opened his eyes he stretched a bit to kiss him and said, “I think I might be in love with you.”

Combeferre had smiled and kissed him back and replied, “That's good, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you myself.”

And the only reply Grantaire had for that was to kiss him again, this time much more thoroughly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com).


End file.
